


A story of annoying baristas and cute stickers

by kaze55



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Flirty Lance, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaze55/pseuds/kaze55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“One large Love Frappuccino for Mr. Emo-Is-The-New-Sexy!” , yelled the barista. Keith looked around the coffee-shop. There was no one, literally no one except him here on this unholy morning hour. He looked at the cup the guy was holding, which read Mr. Emo-Is-The-New-Sexy in big pink letters, it even had a big heart sticker on it, which glittered. Yep this wasn´t his, or so he thought until the barista wriggled his eyebrows at him and grinned like an idiot.</p>
<p>OR the Coffee Shop AU no one asked for</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is not the coffee you ordered

**Author's Note:**

> I started watching Voltron this week and just had to contribute to the fandom! This is my first english work so any constructive critic is appreciated (If you have some ideas you would like to see in this story just comment! )

After his regular morning workout  Keith was half dead on his feet and wanted nothing more than some caffeine in his system before his classes began. It was his second year at the nearby college, where he studied physical astronomy.  He developed a morning training routine to help him stay fit somehow during the semester and to release some stress, which let´s be real, he really needed. He stacked away his matt on which he was doing push-ups, under the bed  and hit the shower.

With still wet hair, he did his eyeliner and dressed in tight black jeans, a black wife beater and his favorite jacket. After putting on his headphones, he headed for his well-earned caffeine heaven.

Voltron was a small cozy coffee shop few blocks away from his flat and Keith thanked all deities that he stumbled upon it his first week of college. That day he was actually heading to the campus, but turned wrong on the first corner (okay...maybe on the second and third one too...) and found this gem. Keith soon became a regular there since it was quiet and had open from 6am, which perfectly fit with his morning routine…and to be exact the big latino guy at the counter made the best cappuccino he ever tasted. Okay that may be the main reason why he loved Voltron. Hunk was an angel on earth, he always smiled and after they got to know each other, they realized they share a few courses at the college and started to hang out even outside Voltron. Hunk even stacked away best pastries for him (and let’s not forget that one time he baked him a birthday cake with a little rocket on top). Yep Hunk was amazing like that, so when Keith opened the door and saw some kid with messy brown hair, brown skin and lanky limbs at the counter who wasn´t his lord and savior Hunk he almost walked right out of the shop again.

“Welcome to Voltron! My name is Lance and I´ll be your barista this beautiful morning, even if it´s still so freaking early, like dude the hell you doing up, shouldn´t you be like sleeping ?  If I could then I would be still lying in my bed and having my beauty sleep, not that I need one but,…   ”, Keith felt as if his life force was being sucked out of him with every word that left  the guys mouth.  

“Where´s Hunk?”, he asked with a blank expression on his face and looked at the guy. He was wearing a tight black shirt and deep-green shorts and the Voltron coffee apron over it.  Keith was pretty sure he had never seen him before.

“Don´t interrupt, that´s like totally rude man. And  since you asked , Hunk broke his leg while trying  to help an old lady to get her cat down from a tree, like who does stuff like that nowadays ? Obviously Hunk does stuff like that. Being the nicest guy on earth can be pretty hazardous if you ask me...because let´s be honest Hunk IS the nicest and purest cinnamon roll on this planet. He is too good for us, too pure.  So that´s the story of how I got his morning shifts till he can walk properly again. Also do you wanna order something or just stand there and watch me with your deadly emo glare, until I drop dead? ”, does this new guy even stop to take a breath? Keith would probably fight anyone who said yes.

“One large Espresso Macchiato and a croissant to go”, he says after a while. He doesn´t trust this new guy to make the perfect cappuccino. To be honest, he doesn´t even trust him to make a decent cappuccino .

“And what´s your name? Not that I care, but the boss bought sharpies to write on the cups, since that seems to be the cool thing nowadays, and said we should try them and see how it goes…”, asks the  brown haired guy.

“Just write anything you want, I don´t care. I just want my coffee and then I´ll be on my marry way, far away from here ”, Keith said.

This morning couldn´t get any worse. He missed Hunk and his morning company he got used to. Also this new barista was annoying, like a new level of annoying Keith didn´t even know existed.  Like if annoyance could bloom, this guy would be a botanic garden.

While the black haired boy was questioning all his life choices that lead him this morning into Voltron. Lance got to work. He loved working at the small coffee shop, it was relaxing , he got to meet new people and it payed pretty well(also if there were some muffins left before closing he could eat them , which was totally not why he loved to take the evening shifts).  For a broke student, like Lance, it was a dream job.

Today was the first time ever he got the morning shift, because first of all he loved sleep like any other student (except for Mr. Grumpy-Face who was standing in the middle of the shop looking like someone stole his lollipop) and secondly, morning shifts were always Hunk-shifts.  He doesn´t even remember a time when someone else had to work them. It was like an unspoken agreement since the dawn of time (well more like since Lance started working at Voltron).  But he had to give it to Hunk, if this guy came in every morning, then it was totally worth it to wake up and go to work. The leather jacket looked exceptionally good on him and all Lance could do was run his mouth, otherwise he would probably just stare at the poor guy and droll all over the floor.  Not that he wasn´t looking, because those jeans were damn tight and even tho the guy looked like an asshole, Lance could appreciate a fine pair of jeans.

Keith looked up just in time to see the smirk the new barista gave him.

“One large Love Frappuccino for Mr. Emo-Is-The-New-Sexy! ” , yelled the barista. Keith looked around the coffee-shop. There was no one, literally no one except him here on this unholy morning hour. He looked at the cup the guy was holding, which read Mr. Emo-Is-The-New-Sexy in big pink letters, it even had a big heart sticker on it, which glittered. Yep this wasn´t his, or so he thought until the barista wriggled his eyebrows at him and grinned like an idiot at him.

“This isn´t what I ordered...”, he stated shortly.

“Yeah I know you ordered a macchiato, but I thought you looked kinda grumpy and what´s better for cheering up handsome customers, who woke up too early for their own good, than my special love Frappuccino with extra cream? Hope you´re not allergic to anything!”, said the barista and winked at him.

“Love Frappuccino?”, Keith repeated carefully as he looked at the cup. The name he could handle, but the sticker was too much.

 There was a flash and the new barista was laughing as he put his phone away.  He hated this guy and he known him for like 15 minutes..

“OMG your face was pure gold. It was totally worth it and I think I have a new wallpaper so I can just look at your cute little disgusted face whenever I want. And I said Love Frappuccino, but it´s just a strawberry-vanilla Frappuccino with extra cream, you don´t have to look at me as if I kicked  your puppy . Hey wait-  ” Keith walked out of Voltron without a word.

He hated this guy with all his heart, but damn was that Frappuccino good even if it was pink and the sticker was like really adorable (he hated himself for even admitting that) but that didn´t stop him from sticking it on his laptop.


	2. So we meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noone resists the "Lance charm" (and pink coffe) also Keith takes his revenge, but it backfires.

Keith avoided Voltron for the next few days like the plague. He wanted to try other coffee shops nearby (ones without annoying baristas who took stupid pictures of him and made the best strawberry coffee he ever tasted), but the only one open at that time was Starbucks on the campus , which was always full of zombie students and Keith refused to buy a coffee for that much money.  He´ll be damned, but he liked that pink Frappuccino, so he decided it´s time to suck it up and stick to his old routine and he also wanted his petty little revenge for the picture.

Lance was tired. Morning shifts were always so slow, there were hardly any customers and he was getting bored, because there was only so much time someone could spend playing candy crush without getting tired of it. That´s when the door opened and a customer came in.

“Welcome to Voltron! What can I get you this lovely morning, which was totally not boring before you came?” asked Lance, while putting his phone away. He looked up and saw the eyeliner guy from last week. He was wearing the same leather jacket and had a laptop in his hand.  

“I don´t think it matters if I order anything specific. You´re just going to change it like last time…. “started Keith. It looked like he got lucky, it was the same guy as last the time. Operation Fight-Fire-With-Fire was a go. ”That was one time!  And you looked like you needed it, being grumpy and all. Also it couldn´t be that bad if you came back. So what does your little black heart desire this time?”, asked the barista.

“You know what? I don´t care just give me whatever you feel like plus two muffins with a lot of whipped cream on them.”, said Keith and walked towards the nearest box where he sat down, put out his laptop and started to write his paper. It was due only next week, but he didn´t like to leave these thing to the last minute and Voltron had the quiet atmosphere he liked to work in. He and Hunk sometimes would work on assignments together in the morning.  

He was halfway through his first paragraph, when he noticed the coffee and muffins on the table.  ”You know after you stormed out of the shop last week I talked to Hunk and he told me that you came in every morning so I was getting worried here. ” when Keith looked up from his notebook he saw the barista sitting across his table and looking at him. Now was the perfect time. “You can take one muffin if you want ... You look like you need it”.

The barista smiled at him and took one of the muffins, Keith looked as innocent as ever, while he got his phone ready under the table. As the brown haired guy took the first bite, Keith´s flash went off. The photo was perfect. There was whipped cream on his nose and on his upper lip. And he looked just as ridiculous as Keith had hoped. “Now that was pure evil genius. I can´t say I saw it coming, but whatever. I´m not even mad since I love muffins and I can´t blame you for wanting a small piece of this, even if it´s just on a picture”, said the barista while wriggling his eyebrows at Keith. Just as he took the last bite, the door opened and another customer came in. “Well thanks for the muffin, but it looks like I have some work to do.”, and left him sit there with his unfinished muffin and paper. Keith saved the picture as his new wallpaper and kept sending small glances towards the brown haired barista.

Needless to say he didn´t get much work done that morning. He was actually leaving when he noticed it. There was another pink writing on his cup: Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Handsome and a small lion sticker next to it. It looks like he had a new annoying blue eyed addition to his morning routine.


	3. What are friends for?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith realizes his feelings and Lance is getting desperate.

After the course of the next month he went to Voltron every morning, ordered a random coffee, worked on his papers, tried to sneak photos of the barista and then proceeded to bicker with him about which of them got the goofiest photo of the other. He wouldn´t admit it to anyone, but he even started to look forward to the names the barista made up for him every day and the little stickers he left on his cup. So when the end ofthe month came, his phone was full of pictures of the guy and his laptop was covered with the random stickers.

 “Okay, who is she?”, Pidge asked Keith after their morning advanced physics lecture was over. “I don´t know what you´re talking about?”, he answered. That day he was running late, because his alarm didn´t go off. He even had to run to Voltron and only take a coffee to go with the instructions to the barista ‘ I don´t care what, but it should be ready as fast as possible’.

“Oh please, it´s obvious, you are less grumpy than ever before and  I even saw you smiling at your phone multiple times this week!  So according to my deduction skills you either have a crush, or you have been abducted and replaced with an alien who looks just like you . I didn’t know which of it seemed more likely, because it´s YOU we´re talking about here . But today I saw the cup you´ve had in class and now I´m sure that you have a crush. So tell me everything~~~”, she was looking at him with puppy eyes.

“There´s literally nothing to talk about. It´s just an inside joke with the new barista at the place where I go every morning. I don´t have a crush on the guy.. .”,Keith answered.

“It didn´t look like an inside joke to me ’Mr. Not-2-cool-4-stickers’. But I guess if you won´t want to talk then I will leave you to it. Oh and btw I love your new laptop decorations ‘Mr. I-don´t-have-a-crush’”, she waved at him and hurried to the library. 

After that conversation Keith was completely functioning on autopilot, he didn´t know how he made it to his next lecture or even what the lecture was about. The only thing he remembered was looking through the photos on his phone and wondering what Pidge said to him. There was nothing going on between him and the barista. It was only a joke. And he couldn´t have a crush, right? Surely not on someone as insufferable and annoying and funny and really cute and ….and he was fucked.  He definitely had a crush. Like a really big manly crush. Freaking Pidge with her deduction skills.

\-------------------------------------------------

 “..but Hunk! I even bought stickers just for him!  

….No, I didn´t tell him that. But he is just so adorable when he smiles and then pastes it on his laptop and thinks no one is watching.

...I know he probably can´t read my mind.

…I should do what?

…NO! What if he thinks this is a “nohomo” kinda relationship. A bromance! I just can´t ruin our bromance!

…Okay, you´re right. I´m gonna man up.

..Yeah I´m gonna call you and tell you how it went, but just so you know I´m totally blaming you if it doesn´t end well.

…Get better soon! Bye! ”. Lance hung up his phone. He was getting desperate, it has been almost a month and he is getting more and more obsessed with the mysterious morning guy and he doesn´t even know his name! At this point it somehow became their morning thingy…the names... the stickers...the photos... He has been flirting with him all the time but Mr. Mysterious is just immune to his charm.


	4. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Childish Lance, Oblivious Keith and texting

The next day when Keith came to Voltron, his jaw almost dropped in the doorway. The barista had the skinniest jeans on he ever saw and a blue shirt that bought out his eyes amazingly. Keith swallowed. The realization from yesterday came back full force.

“One ‘whatever you feel like making’ and a muffin”, said Keith as he tried to sit down to his favorite table and not stare. When the barista turned his back on him to make the coffee, he shamelessly fished out his phone and took a picture of the exquisite view. He was typing away furiously on his laptop, when the barista bought his coffee. As always he looked at the name first, but today there was no such thing there. Instead there was a number written in pink and the message ‘Date tonight?’ with a signature...Lance. Keith blushed furiously. He wasn’t prepared for this.

\-----------------------

Lance was nervous.  He left his number as Hunk suggested and now all he had to do was wait. It didn’t help that his brain decided to bring up all the worst case scenarios, which started with a simple rejection and never seeing the guy again, through scenarios like getting coffee dumped on his head, or the world ending. So when he saw the guy looking at his cup and then blushing, he took a quick picture and just hid behind the counter. Yes, he was a coward when it came to real feelings and not just mindless flirting. After some very slow and painful minutes his phone vibrated in his pocket. When he looked at the message it was from an unknown number and read ‘Yes. - Keith’.

 “Keith! That’s such a cute….”, Lance jumped from under the counter, but as he looked around there was no one there. So he just wrote a message.

\-----------------------

“Did you just freaking leave? - L”

“You were the first one! - Keith”

“I was behind the counter! I thought it was obvious! - L”

“It wasn’t? - Keith”

“But you still want to go out later today, right? - L”

“YES - Keith”

“Looking forward to it Mr. Oblivious - L”


End file.
